Star Signs
by AevumAce
Summary: There's an upcoming test on Magic Astronomy and Akko was staying up late at night studying when suddenly her stomach grumbled. She sneaked her to the kitchen when she was caught none other than Diana Cavendish. Dianakko Week Day 1


Day 1: Stars/Astrology

"EHHH, A TEST?" Akko yelled from her seat.

All students were now looking at Akko's overreaction.

Professor Ursula massaged her ears from her student's loud noise while she stood in front of the magic board. "Yes, next meeting, we shall have a test about Astrology signs." She pointed her wand above the magic projected night sky. "It's best for you to study all 12 of it."

Akko pouted grumpily; she stared at the blue team who sat in front of her. Diana was diligently writing down on her notes.

"The test in regarding the 12 horoscope signs will be about their respective four elements, traits, profile, history, myth and love compatibility."

"Love compatibility?" Lotte brought her hands together, sighing dreamily. "Sucy, you haven't told us when your birthday is."

Sucy grinned darkly. "It's a secret."

Lotte's heart shattered when the Mushroom Queen wouldn't tell her.

"So study the night before our test, and you'll do fine." Professor Ursula said. "You are dismissed."

Then on cue, all the students started leaving their desks and headed towards the door. Akko watched as Diana gathered her notes and books and headed off to leave, Hannah and Barbara scrambled off to keep up with Diana's pace.

Akko groaned and laid her head on her desk, contemplating about her life. She wanted to be a witch who brings happiness to people. She hates tests.

"Come on, Akko," Lotte said, collecting her notes and books. "You should at least be generous about it. Professor Ursula wanted you to be prepared and get a high score by repeatedly discussing the lesson in such a pace."

"Akko really doesn't like the fact that she's a Cancer," Sucy remarked.

"Well of course!" Akko said, straightening her back and crossing her arms. "Amanda's been calling me a Cancer to her health."

"She's only using a pun, Akko." Lotte reasoned out.

"Gahh! Whatever, I'll show to Diana that I can score higher than her on the test!"

"Diana?" Lotte asked, trying to connect the dots why the prodigal witch was suddenly mentioned in their conversation.

"Here she goes again." Sucy sighed. "Raving about Diana this and Diana that."

* * *

 _ **The stomach's**_ pain from hunger was horrible.

Akko had been staring at the pages since forever. She has been trying to study on her desk for the Magic Astronomy exam for hours now when she couldn't stay focused on what she's reading. It all came to her like a blur.

There are 12 zodiac signs and each sign has its own strengths and weaknesses, blah blah blah own specific traits, desires and attitude towards life and people blah blah blah position of planets.

But then Akko overused too much energy on brain work, now her tummy growled from hunger. The growling complaints only made her studying worse so she had finally decided to steal some leftover food at the pantry.

When she had put on her orange jacket, she dashed towards the door to relieve the stress in her stomach, tiptoeing the rest of her way into the kitchen.

She had been doing this for a long time now and she'd always bring Sucy and Lotte with her. She hadn't felt bad when the three of them were always brought into trouble at first but for some time now, Akko naturally felt guilty. There was this one time when they ordered pizza to satisfy their hunger, but they also got in trouble and Professor Finnelan was ruthless in giving them punishments.

They really can't blame her when the academy is stingy with their food budget. Jasminka was right in telling her that they should buy loads of snack during weekends so they wouldn't starve in their dorm.

It was a good idea for Akko until she had spent enough money on food that the 'allow' was removed from her allowance.

So now, it was back to stealing food in the kitchens. Akko decided to go alone in this; she wouldn't want to bring Lotte and Sucy into trouble again.

On her way back, she noticed a certain blonde beauty scouting through the halls. Akko's heart hammered against her chest. Of all nights that she could have gone to steal some food, and it's Diana who's patrolling the night. She instantly knew where to hide. Behind pillars, inside architectural spaces, and sometimes she'd murmur an invisibility spell that she has been practicing for months now. Solely for this purpose, she's been doing this every night she's on a Robin Hood mission that she knew that her skill of evading being caught has increased.

But the fact that Akko had no control over some sudden creaky flooring, Diana had certainly noticed another witch's presence. At first, Akko might have thought she only imagined it but as seconds turned to minutes, Diana's unwavering stare upon her was unbecoming.

"Akko!"

Akko froze in fear. That was definitely Diana's voice. Munching on her stolen tart, she knew that Diana would instantly scold her on the spot and report Akko's midnight snack escapade.

Slowly turning around, she now faced her rival. The blonde held her broom with a faerie lantern at the tip to provide her light among the darkness.

"As I recall, you have no business to be frolicking out and about the halls at night."

"Oh well—" Akko started, but she really had no excuses to offer.

Diana sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear with her free hand when a loose strand fell to her face. "And I see a stolen treat on your hand. Shall I report this to the professors, Akko? The nerve you have to continue your nightly steals. You're better than this, Akko. Why must you always bring yourself into trouble?"

"I have been studying okay?" Akko argued. "I just got hungry!" She hurriedly finished the last bites of her meal before it could be confiscated from her, but then her last gulp when down the wrong way so she did her best to silence her spluttering and coughing.

Diana walked closer to the shorter girl and offered relief when she took her wand from her sash and chanted a spell only meant for Cavendishes like her.

Akko instantly felt her throat cool down as if she drank water. Now there was no coughing. Akko knew what it meant when Diana helped her, so she crossed her arms, refusing to thank her.

"Akko," Diana said. Her voice sounded silky smooth at the night. "You said you were studying, right? If you want, I can help you with some points that you consider difficult so that you may retire to your room early."

"Eh? My rival wants to study with me?"

"Again, I shall remind you that I do not view you as my rival. I am informed that students like you learn by practice." Diana spun on her heel and led the way. "Come with me."

Akko chased her from the room, keeping a good distance behind Diana. A little bit suspicious that perhaps Diana was leading her towards Professor Finnelan's room. Though in her haste to follow up, she knew her clumsy footfalls was distracting the peace of the night.

When Diana reached the corridor, she veered off to the right. Diana made Akko follow her along the hallways, past the library, up the stairs of the New Moon Tower and into the arch entrance. Diana kept wandering to the broompad where witches take off and land while practicing broom flight; she placed her broom against the railing.

Diana stood still looking out across the horizon; she doesn't plan on moving anytime soon unless. Akko wondered what Diana intended from bringing her all the way here and if Diana would let her continue watching her while she hid beside the entrance way.

In a few heartbeats, Akko mustered up her courage to not hide all along; she strolled across the area and stood behind her. Diana didn't turn around to her and kept looking at the sky.

Akko stood a few minutes of standing behind her in silence before asking with natural curiosity. "Why are we here?"

"Simple," She answered. "It's elevated, without a roof and windy." Diana turned to her, blue eyes resting on Akko's tense but daring face, a little surprised to see that Akko was starting a conversation calmly without shouting at her.

Even though both of them were past the rivalry stage, both were still unsure of how to converse to each other without any witty remarks and bold declarations of a challenge.

"The stars look different each night because the Earth moves through the heavens," Diana said, returning her gaze to the horizon. "Experiencing the beauty of a starry sky has no par to the likes of reading it on books."

Akko's lighted up, moving to stand beside her, fixing her eyes above, scanning the cloudless starry night sky. "So, instead of reading it from a book, you want me to see the real thing? That's nice Diana!"

Diana nodded, her gaze never leaving the sky. "Aside from their uses, they are naturally calming. I personally admire them. It helps clear my mind."

A thought crossed Akko's mind. Pleased to see her rival show some tenderness and weakness. Diana Cavendish is human after all. "Well, I don't blame you, Diana! Stars are beautiful." She said sweetly then somewhat became embarrassed. "So umm Diana, are you sure I can stay here with you? You know... to watch the stars..." she nervously asked, fiddling with her fingers. "Like together?"

Diana raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I mean you're allowed to circulate the school grounds at night!" Akko raised her voice a little, her face blushing uncontrollably. She turned around and tensed a bit. "Forget it, it doesn't matter." She slapped her cheeks repeatedly and spun around on her heels again.

Facing Diana with a serene look on her face made Akko rethink her choices.

"I'm not allowed in these halls like you and it's troubling to get permission so—"

"No need, Akko. You can sneak out here with me. I won't tell a soul."

"Wahhh?" Akko squirmed. "The great Diana Cavendish is allowing me to bend school rules and she's in on it?"

"It was my own choice when I offered to accompany you in studying for the test tomorrow. As someone who had grown close to you in some ways, your company is something I won't refuse."

"Diana, are you sure? I'm sorry if I'll get you in trouble if we're caught."

"I'm fairly certain of my own decisions, Akko, and besides, you'll only get caught if they see you. With your sneaking skills and my guidance and help, you could get back to your dorm unscathed." Diana sat on the ledge, letting her legs dangle and she patted the space next to her. "Come sit with me."

"Yeah," Akko crossed the area and sat next to her. It was good once in a while to be ditching curfew. "So? Could you tell start telling me about the astrological signs?" she wondered catching the faint aroma of Diana's perfume on the light breeze.

"For starters," Diana took her wand, neatly placed from her stash and waved it around while she spoke the incantation.

The tip of her wand ignited producing a source of lighting, making it seem that she and Akko were floating above the sky with the stars all around them. Akko sighed at the sight of Diana's beaming eyes vividly contrasting with the opacity of the night

"The order of the astrological signs is Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. Diana said and the constellation would shine brighter upon the call of their names. "Astrology signs are a celestial phenomenon which relates to human activity. As it is above, so we are below."

"Ohh," Akko studied at the formation of the constellations.

Diana swished her wand, creating images in the sky as the stars were connected.

"For example, Professor Ursula's birth date is 20th of February. She's born on where the Pisces constellation is aligned in the heavens and for that reason, Professor Ursula's an empathetic person and devoted to others which explains why she's emotionally invested in things she does. She's the most generous teacher and a compassionate soul and she chose you, Akko. She's devoted to you."

"Yeah, I guess. She's the best teacher!"

"She's a shy person. That is why we often see her constant stuttering and nervous stature. She dislikes unnecessary strict discipline and she dislikes when her private life is disrupted." Diana's eyes fixated on the shorter girl.

The gaze made Akko's face warm, an unknown creature taking flight in the pits of her stomach. She hadn't had the chance to inspect Diana's features before but ever since returning back from the Cavendish Manor, she had been able to see Diana's face closely.

If not for that day, Akko wouldn't have noticed the British girl had long sweeping eyelashes gracing her blue eyes that held a vague sense of child-like wonder under the mask of maturity.

Akko looked up at her; her wide eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of her face. "It's really cool when you think about it, Diana! Do the stars also say who Professor Ursula is destined to be with?"

Diana's pale cheeks slightly gained color. "That's another topic, Akko. Similar to the complex Astrology reading I did to you last semester. But if you're using Astrology signs, then her compatibility is Libra—someone born from 23rd September to 22nd October."

Akko squealed. "Ooh who could be the Libra person, Diana?"

Diana smiled. "I don't know, Akko. All I know is that the Pisces and Libra compatibility is one of the most romantic but when they argue, there is a sense of escapism which masks their problems to the extent that both can become denial."

"Oh," Akko's forehead creased from her frown.

Diana patted her on the arm, "It's okay Akko, you don't have to fake interest on my account, and I know this probably isn't your favorite thing to do. I'm just happy that you're here."

"But what interests you interest me, Diana!" Akko argued. "Please continue, I want to know all about the star signs!"

"Certainly," Diana's stare unnerved her. No one ever looked at Akko thoroughly the way Diana did. It made her uneasy.

Diana then began to relay her readings to Akko who listened keenly. Akko must admit that she learned a lot about the topic than what the five hours she had spent on trying to study about it.

Then the topic seemingly died down. Perhaps Diana had finished narrating and explaining the topic.

Akko contemplated her distance to Diana's. There were a few inches separating them. When Akko got out of bed to quench her hunger, she never thought that she'd spend the rest of her night watching Diana in silence for almost an hour while the prodigal girl peered through at the night sky. It came as a shock to Akko to discover that she wasn't even remotely bored and she did in fact like looking at Diana.

Tranquility seemed to play a big part in Diana's life, she never seemed to rush or look stressed in any sort of way, perhaps it's because of a lot of herbal tea she drinks.

"That reminds me, Diana." Akko inched closer towards her. "What's your astrological sign?"

Diana's eyes widened at the question as if she was never prepared when Akko asked her. She cleared her throat before saying, "I'm a Taurus born on 30th April."

"So it means I'm a Cancer, now I get why Amanda and Sucy kept calling me that," Akko said.

Diana found that the longer she was with the Japanese girl, the more of a calming effect Akko seemed to have on her, and Diana's mood became relatively stress-free. "What do you think about the star signs, Akko?" she asked unexpectedly.

"What?"

"What do you think of the star signs?" she repeated.

"I guess," Akko started, puffing her cheeks. "I've never thought about it much." Most of her childhood obsession was mostly Shiny Chariot and how she could become a witch and enroll at Luna Nova.

Diana glanced at her. "Think. Look up the sky again. Let me know what you had decided."

Akko ran her hand through her hair. The sky eased itself into the bright darkness that comes before the deep night and the stars winked and blinked like silver flecks in the vastness of the sky. Akko sighed. She hadn't given a thought of it much before but now that Diana mentioned it to her, she liked the stars. She liked the enormity and the power of the sky, the way it could look clear and fluffy during the day and turn hollow and black in the night with billions and billions of heavenly bright lights scattered all around it.

The sky was one of those phenomena that were never-ending. Objects on earth always came to an end at some point. But the sky didn't end, the sky was always there rolling over her, the only constant object that stayed the same.

Diana glanced back at her. "Akko, if you start to get bored I don't mind you leaving. I might be up here for a while and I don't expect you to stay here with me all night."

Akko shrugged. "I'll stay. Like I said earlier, I won't be bored; there are plenty of things to keep me occupied. And besides..." Akko pulled her knees, hugging it against her chest, causing her skirt to slide up her legs in a suggestive bunching around her thighs. "You're tutoring me; I'm guaranteed to pass the test tomorrow."

Diana's eyes raking over Akko with a slight grin gracing her lips.

Akko shifted uncomfortably. "What are you looking at?"

"Certainly not at you," Diana snubbed, though Akko was certain that the blonde's cheeks had a tinge of red, her focus returning back to the stars.

Akko flushed, realizing that Diana saw more of her than either of them anticipated. She straightened her legs quickly and smoothing her skirt.

The longer Akko sat and surveyed Diana the stronger the power of the early twilight seemed to be, as it flowed through her when the velvety darkness wrapped itself around the place, swallowing up the lights in the horizon plunging them both into what seemed to be their own little world of seductive darkness.

"I'm not really sure about what I think about the star signs but I like the night sky," Akko said, surprising herself with the rasp of her voice.

"Oh, we are more similar in things. There's something calming and graceful about the dark somehow."

"Calming? Well, I certainly didn't think the dark was calming. It was the darkness that had brought it out of me," she said, recalling the events at the Cavendish manor. "And you looked great in the dimness. The darkness made your hair looked brighter. It suits you perfectly and the serene expression on your face when you told me about your heartfelt dream."

A smirk danced on her lips. "What made you all a sudden try to become romantic?"

Akko's cheeks burned from embarrassment. She really doesn't know how to convey her feelings or how it was to compliment a girl.

"Akko, I assume you know about the compatibilities of the astrological signs, correct?" Diana's voice was smooth, flowing around the area lightly like a silky ribbon that folded itself around Akko. Causing a deep sense of yearning to unfold from the pit of her stomach and spiral its way through Akko's body.

"Oh yeah, what about it?" Akko asked her heart beating like a drum from a marching band.

"Do you believe in them, Akko?" Diana asked. "That the date of our birth says a lot about our personalities, our destinies, and compatibilities?"

"I... I wouldn't know about that." Akko started. "I mean you predicted I'd leave Luna Nova soon but then we learned I had left Luna Nova to go after you."

Diana's lips curved upwards at the memory. Akko really found it cute that Diana smiles more often now than before. It fit her more than her usual composed or sullen and scowling expressions.

Akko's fingers flexed at her side when the itch in them wanted to reach out and touch the blonde. Diana looked perfect sitting beside her, bathed in the subtle light of the moon, almost as if she were carved from marble.

Akko could have sworn that Diana's a goddess. Much like the patron goddess she was named after.

Then, as if they switched places, it was Akko's turn to fix her gaze at the stars this time, Diana's intense gaze on her made Akko shift nervously trying to keep her eyes on the stars and not turn to look at the taller girl.

There was still a lot more to Diana Cavendish than she knew, but what she had seen so far had managed to somehow spark a small flame in her heart that seemed to burn more fiercely every time she saw Diana.

She hadn't even noticed Diana leaned to her. Akko gasped. The moonlight gleamed off Diana's blonde hair, casting her face into shadows and the mesmerizing blue that had the power to hypnotize Akko and make her forget anything she had been intending to do or say.

"You startled me, Diana!" Akko yelped, pressing her hand to her heart.

"Sorry," Diana murmured, tracing her jaw with her fingers.

Akko's heart fluttered and her skin tingled as the tip of Diana's touch grazed her skin. " _N-n-nani_?"

Diana cupped Akko's cheek and tilted her head up so she could drown herself in Akko's red eyes. "Do you know what more it says about your sign and mine?"

Akko's breath had caught in her throat. "No, what does it say?"

"That we share the same values and a similar outlook on life." Diana blushed but didn't avert her gaze from Akko.

"And?"

"The readings say that we could be great friends, trusted allies and most importantly ideal lo—"

"Oh," Akko said, unaware that she interrupted. "Are you telling me that I shouldn't treat you as a rival?"

"No Akko," Diana said, her eyes glistening. "That's not what I intended to say, but yes, our relationship deserves more than rivalry."

Diana's free hand arm encircled her waist drawing Akko closer to her as their faces came ever closer. Akko could feel Diana's breathing now; she could also smell the scent on her hair and on her skin.

Sudden panic shot through Akko but she stayed still, she closed her eyes, waiting for the contact of their lips. Until Akko felt some contact on her forehead instead. Diana overrode the urge to kiss her. With all the strength she could muster she pressed her forehead against the shorter girl.

"Akko," she managed to choke out.

"What?" Akko stared stupidly at her. "Diana? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Diana contemplated on what she's going say but decided not to pursue it. "It's getting late." She said as she stood up and pulled Akko upwards with her. "Let me escort you back to your dorm room."

"Oh," Akko said, not sure on what she's disappointed about. "Okay then."

"See you tomorrow then, Diana. Thank you for helping me study. Good night."

Diana held Akko's hand with a fond pressure, moved it near her face and kissed it softly. "The pleasure is mine, Akko."

Akko stood staring up at her taking short, shallow breaths; behind her breastbone, her heart was hammering so wildly that she was sure Diana could hear it.

Diana retrieved her broom that she placed, leaning on the railings and led the way. Akko walked beside her in a hurry.

With Diana accompanying her back to her dorm, true to her word, Akko had arrived at the door safe and soundly. The brunette turned back towards Diana, expecting another exchange of words.

"Good night, Akko." Diana winked.

"Good night too, D-Diana," Akko waved, managing one strangle sounding sentence and turned the knob of the door quietly to not disturb her roommates.

Once she took a step in, Akko knew she'd sleep pleasant dreams until sunrise.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So here's my contribution for day 1! Hope you all enjoy this oneshot idea I had since we learned about their birthdays from the LWA Chronicle. I am so glad that this is one of the themes for Dianakko Week.**


End file.
